The True Story of Bellatrix LeStrange
by Lorde Voldemort
Summary: Do you really know her? What if she was really the most innocent Death Eater, not the most wicked and deranged? Used to be a one shot, inspired to continue. Please read & review! Rated T-M for minor cursing. Nothing too bad but just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: LeNormal**

**Note: This story is tied to my story Second Chances. The people at the loft are the same in my other story, which explains why they are together. Read it if you want, it's a Dramione story. Okay, thanks and enjoy! **

Everybody who met her knew Bellatrix LeStrange as an evil witch. Some thought of her as the most evil witch in history. But no one knew her real story. One that starts when she is a happy bride on her wedding day, walking down the aisle. Her soon-to-be husband standing by the alter, smiling. He was a mudblood, and she didn't care. She never cared. But then, Voldemort swooped in, murdering her groom, his family, and hers. He slaughtered everyone in the room except her. He kidnapped her and brought her into a deep forest. There, he cast the Imperio spell on her. He never let the curse go. Being so powerful, it didn't drain any of his magic to keep the curse on her.

She was finally free when he died, but Molly Weasley had already sent her far away. It took her years to readjust. Her hair was not puffy before the curse, nor was it after the curse. She had no idea what to do first. Everyone who knew who she was hated her. She would apologize to the person who hated her most first, she decided.

She was powerful enough to apparate to the person, not their address. She found herself at the door of a flat in London. She knocked on the door, holding her want defensively, not offensively. Hermione Granger, the girl she was looking for, opened the door. She was about to close it, but Bellatrix entered and instead of putting her hand over Hermione's mouth, she just put a finger to her lips, signaling _please, let me explain. _Hermione nodded, but then Draco walked in, and his eyes turned black, and he raised his wand to defend himself and Hermione. But he lowered his wand when he noticed how calm Hermione was. The three of them sat down on the couch.

Bellatrix didn't know how to explain anything. She pulled out a tiny vial, cried into it, left it on the table, and said, "I'll be outside." She walked outside, and leaned on the wall opposite the door. A family glared at her when they walked past, but Bellatrix smiled and waved at them.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened. Hermione had been crying. Bellatrix stood up. Hermione gave her a tight hug. In return, Bellatrix grabbed her wand. She erased the **mudblood **scar, which only the person who made the scar could do. Draco looked at this new Bellatrix. She was a new aunt, and one he knew he would love. Everyone grinned, and they were all at a loss for words.

**Should I expand it? IDK but she will appear in my story Second Chances if I don't expand it and you want to see good Bellatrix again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Only Friend**

**Note: Dedicated to the one fan that inspired me to keep going. Her name is hidden in the story. ;)**

Draco and Hermione had offered to let her stay in their loft, but she declined. "I **don't **know where I'm going to go, but I have other people to visit, but thank you both." She apparated out, and Hermione, used to muggles, accidentally said, "**Call** us." Then she realized what she said, and shook her head at **me**, mouthing _sorry_. Bellatrix remembered that muggles had things called selling phones, or something like that.

She apparated to a house she hadn't seen in years. It was the house of **Fern**, her only friend who was still alive. Everyone else she loved was killed at her wedding. Fern was unable to go, because she was awfully sick, and in St. Mungo's Hospital. Now, Bellatrix knocked on her door. When the door opened, a gasp was heard. Bellatrix couldn't contain herself. She hugged Fern. Before Fern could say anything, Bellatrix explained everything to her old friend.

Fern nodded, horrified at what Bellatrix had to go through. The deranged, evil, murderous woman that Fern, along with most people, thought Bellatrix was, disappeared. Fern now saw Bellatrix as she truly was, as a kind, funny, innocent victim. They hugged again. Fern also offered her a place to stay, but she told her the same thing she told Draco and Hermione.

Bellatrix apparated to many cemeteries. She conjured a rose for every grave she visited. She saw Lily Potter, James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, and too many more to count. She visited all of the people she killed, and all who died in the war. She decided that she could be hexed to moon, and she wouldn't care. She had to talk to the Weasleys next, and odds are Potter would be there.

When she knocked on the door of the re-modeled burrow (it pained her that she destroyed the old one), she was met by Molly Weasley. Molly saw Bellatrix's pleading eyes, and decided not to let her in, but to meet her outside. Bellatrix explained everything to Molly, and after Molly hugged her, she agreed to let her in. "Everyone," Molly announced, "We have a guest. I think you all remember her." Bellatrix walked in, met by scowls and raised wands. Molly calmed them, and they listened to Bellatrix's story. Bellatrix was good at telling it by now, since she told it four times that day. Harry was the first to hug her, and then everyone else followed. The Weasleys didn't offer her shelter, but their house was already too crowded.

Bellatrix had nowhere else to visit, and was not ready to go public, so she returned to Fern's house. Bellatrix was glad to have support from friends. If only the public would be as understanding. Bellatrix was free, but she sure didn't feel free at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Memories**

**Note: I've begun to feel like I'm only writing this for one person, and I'd like to thank her again for being a loyal fan. I've thanked her a million times, so happy million first time.**

_She and he were sitting together, laughing. He told her he loved her. It was what she had been waiting to hear. She smiled. But then he started to vanish, and was gone. _Bellatrix shot up in Fern's guest bed. She cried silently. The man was her only love after her fiancé, but he Imperio curse never freed her enough to tell him. They were both Death Eaters, but neither was evil. The man was Severus Snape. Now they could be together. Well, they could if Voldemort hadn't ripped her away from him, that is.

She wished he could be there. She wanted him to comfort her. She apparated to his grave, still in her pajamas. She conjured a dozen black roses and set them down gently. She kneeled down, crying loudly. _Oh, Severus. Only you could comfort me. I love you, Severus. _She sat there for a while longer, until she finally stood up. She remembered something. He had left something for every Death Eater who was close to Voldemort in his will. She also remembered that his will didn't run through Gringrotts, it was inside Malfoy Manor. With Lucious in Azkaban, only Narcissa was in the Manor.

Narcissa was very forgiving, so in a short time, Bellatrix was reading Snape's will. She skipped around, until she found what he had left her. He did not say what it was, but he said that it was in the vault behind the painting of the lake, which was in the room. He wrote that the combination was her wedding day. Bellatrix opened the safe, and found a muggle tape recorder. She knew how to play it, and she heard his voice coming from the machine. "Dear Bellatrix, I love you. I could never tell you, for I knew you were under the Imperio curse. I've never loved anyone after Lily, until I met you. So, Bellatrix LeStrange, will you marry me?" The tape recorder disappeared, and instead, in her hand was a diamond ring. She stared at it, her mouth wide open. She hadn't worn a ring in years, not since her wedding. But this was a way to honor his memory, so she put the ring on.

She heard a voice behind her, and it wasn't Narcissa. It was Severus Snape, who had a wide grin on his face. She hugged him, crying with joy. "I… I made a Horcrux," he said. "I knew one day he'd kill me, and I knew you'd be free one day. I didn't do it to live forever, like he did. I did it to be able to love you. It took you long enough to come." Bellatrix laughed. She couldn't contain her happiness.

They apparated to Fern's house. Fern raised her eyebrows at the mystery man in her house, until Bellatrix and Snape explained the situation. They decided to send two letters, one to Hermione and Draco, and one to Harry, Ron and Ginny, telling them that he was alive, and that they were getting married. The letter said that it was a secret, and they couldn't tell anyone. Bellatrix had decided something else; she wanted Fern to be her maid of honor. Fern agreed, and everything was going great. Bellatrix was happy. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Ministry**

**Note: So, as you know, chapter one was Bellatrix LeNormal, and I don't want to disappoint you, so you should know that I'm not planning on having any chapter names that are that good. One might happen, but I doubt it. Now, to the story. When you see this- ㈏5㈏5㈏5㈏5 it's a a separation thingie. Chapters will now be longer. This is also my first chapter using my iPod instead of a laptop, since it is 3 AM as I write this, and computers are loud. My autocorrect is very strange. **

Bellatrix was happier than she had even been. She stayed this happy for days. Even when she had nightmares, Snape was always there to comfort her. But then she got a letter. As she read, she became even more shocked.

_Dear Miss LeStrange,_

_ You might not have known, but you, like all other Death Eaters, had a trial. Your nephew Draco, along with a letter Mr. Snape wrote, had attempted to prove you innocent. They succeeded. You should know that Mr. Snape told us about his Horcrux, and we know it's been activated. The ministry's higher levels know all of this information, just in case you act up. Personally, I doubt you will. The Minister is keeping an eye on you, but not too close of an eye. _

_ Furthermore, we would like to apologize for sending you to Azkaban once, but so many other Death Eaters used the Imperio curse as an excuse. You, however, were the only one truly under the curse. Also, we have informed the families of all wizards that we know you have killed or injured. We would like to invite you and Mr. Snape to our annual War Remembrance Ball, which is December 23__rd__. We understand if you are unable to or wish to not attend, but both of you are war heroes. If you attend, we would love if you could give a speech. Believe me, I know it's hard. I shouldn't be making this letter personal, but I've been through a lot. There was always stress on me, before the war, during it, and even after. Now I'm not too emotional, and I'm not good at opening up, but it seems much easier on parchment. It's no wonder so many people have diaries._

_I forgive you, _

_Head Auror Hermione Granger_

Bellatrix was so shocked. She didn't have to be afraid to go out in public anymore. Sure, people would judge her, but people judge everyone. She was also shocked at what Hermione didn't tell her. She happily showed the letter to Snape, who smiled at her. She decided that she and Fern would go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, but first, Bellatrix had to see Hermione. She had a question to ask, and it was too important for a letter. Bellatrix was still shocked at how Hermione opened up to her in her letter, especially compared to the quiet, speechless Hermione from a few days ago.

Bellatrix knocked on the loft door, and Draco let her in. She asked to see Hermione. "She's in the shower," he said. "Would you like to wait until she's out? I'll make tea." She nodded. She could tell that Draco was still weirded out, that his despicable and delusional aunt was really mild-mannered and nice, but he knew what Voldemort was capable of. He looked at his aunt, who hadn't aged at all. This was a side effect of the Imperio curse; when it broke, the victim wouldn't age for however long the curse was active.

Finally, Hermione came out, naked except for a towel, clearly not expecting company. She was about to turn back and get dressed, when Bellatrix said, "That's okay dear, I'm not staying long. I just want to talk to you. Alone, if you don't mind." Draco nodded and left. "Thank you for the letter," Bellatrix started. "I'd be honored to attend. I'd also be honored if you could attend my wedding. Specifically, as a bridesmaid." Hermione sat, stunned momentarily. _My ex-worst enemy is asking__** me **__to be __**her **__bridesmaid?! _"I'd love to," she finally said.

Hermione, Bellatrix and Fern met up outside Olivander's in Diagon Alley. They had decided that the tree of them would buy bridesmaid dresses and the wedding dress, and then Fern would go to work while Bellatrix and Hermione went to buy dresses for the ball. Then they would all meet up at Fern's house. Things had become much less awkward.

Soon, Fern and Hermione were carrying bags, inside of which were shimmering pink spaghetti strap dresses that went just below the knee, and strappy pink high heels. Bellatrix had found a dress that suited her. It was a light, powdery blue, as opposed to traditional white. It was long and flowing, and was strapless. It came with gloves that went up to her elbows. It was perfect. After Fern left, Bellatrix and Hermione went to a prom store, which also sold ball gowns. Hermione found a glimmering green dress, which perfectly contrasted with her brown hair and eyes. Bellatrix stick to a smooth, silky black dress, which was slightly revealing. She was never a fan of color, Imperio curse or not.

Eventually Fern was home, so they began their night. Hermione had brought over red wine, and after a few glasses, the girls were in giggles. Even Hermione, who was usually quiet and strict, let herself go that night. They were getting wild, laughing and giggling away. When the bottle was empty, Bellatrix remembered she had kept some Jack Daniel's under her bed, just in case. The girls started taking shots, and it became a contest. Hermione was the first to pass out. She wasn't used to so much alcohol, since she was never really "wild." Fern passed out shortly after. Bellatrix was still conscious, so she was stumbling to her friends, deciding what pranks to pull on them, when her vision and mind went black. She crashed to the floor.

When the women woke up, their heads were pounding and they were in Fern's King size bed. They couldn't remember much from last night. It was blacked out and blurry, but they all were pretty sure it ruled. "I see you ladies had a fun night," Severus said, holding a cup of tea for each woman. Bellatrix smiled at her fiancé. He was always so thoughtful. Hermione knew what Bellatrix was feeling, the bubbly caldron in her stomach called love.

**Another note: Since this is all for today, it you want to check out a story where Bellatrix is the Dark Lord and Tom Riddle is only pretending, search Don'tCallMeFern because it's her story & it's really good. Thank you, my loyal Death Eaters *he he hem* I mean followers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Big Balls**

**Credit goes to my same favorite Death Eater for the idea for this chapter. I have expanded upon it, though. The heart thing seems to never work, so I just stopped. **

Bellatrix heard a knock at the door. It was followed by Hermione's voice. "You ready?" Hermione asked from the other side of the door. Bellatrix slipped on her black stilettos, and then opened the door. She wasn't ready. She was never going to be ready. But she was prepared. Bellatrix gawked at Hermione, who was looking gorgeous in her green dress. Her hair was in an updo, while Bellatrix had just straightened hers. Their dates were chatting in Fern's living room, wearing plain black suits and green ties.

Bellatrix liked what her nephew had done to his hair. It was thick, wild, and calm, unlike his old slick, gelled back hair. She saw the twinkle in Hermione's eyes when she saw him. Bellatrix could only imagine that she had the same twinkle.

They Floo'd to the Ministry, and found that it was stunning. The decorations were amazing. On one side were tables with reservation cards, and on the other was a dance floor and a podium. Bellatrix got a knot in her stomach at the thought of her speech. She reminded herself that she had told her story before. She smiled, hiding how nervous she really was.

The food was on a great buffet table, and there was so much to eat. Their table had cards for Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Severus, Bellatrix, Ron, and a question mark for Ron ' plus one. She saw Hermione scowl, and remembered that they used to be a couple. Lavender had been Ron's mistress, causing the break up. Bellatrix assumed that Lavender was his plus one, but she was proven wrong.

Soon enough, Ron walked in, and in his arms was... Pansy? She touched Hermione's arm, reassuring her. A scowl spread across everyone's face except Ron's. Hermione rolled her eyes at the major player. Ron was staring at Hermione, who was holding hands with Draco. He grabbed Pansy and left the room, and was not seen again that night.

It was finally time for speeches, before the dancing could begin. First up was Hermione and Harry's speech, which should have also included Ron. It was about how the Golden Trio may have been brave, but everybody else in the room is here because of their bravery. The next speech came from Draco, who talked about how he was raised to be the way he was, and was never allowed to be himself. He never minded muggle-borns, and always had a crush on a certain one. Hermione smiled, embarassed, as Draco continued to talk about how changed he was. "I know that the war has changed everyone else, not just me," he ended. Each of them had gotten plenty of applause.

Next, it was Bellatrix's turn. Snape squeezed her hand, reassuring her. Then she stood up, and heard an audible gasp, since most people hadn't noticed her. Two women screamed. Seven people, including some very muscular men, sucked under their tables and covered their heads. A baby started crying. Someone even shouted, "The wicked witch is here!" This didn't exactly enourage Bellatrix. She took a deep breath, and started talking.

"Yes, it's me, Bellatrix LeStrange. I am well aware that you all know who I am, and that most of you hate me. I can not blame you at all. I was a deranged, wicked lunatic. But that wasn't the real me. You have probably all heard this as an excuse before, but I was under the Imperio curse. Voldemort appeared at my wedding many years ago, killing everyone I loved, and putting me under the curse. I finally broke free in Azkaban, when he was gone. But when the other Death Eaters broke out, they took me with them, and placed the curse back on me temporarily, until Voldemort was back to secure it. I was finally truly free after he died, but I had already been blasted into a million pieces. It took me years to recover and get my head together. I finally found old friends, new friends, and true love. Yes, I found a man who loves me as much as I love him. If many of you didn't notice me, a dead woman walking, then I doubt you noticed him. Will you please stand up, Severus, dear?"

At that, Severus stood and smiled awkwardly, and many more gasps were heard. He sat back down, and Bellatrix continued. "I know. Many of you are thinking, _but he's dead. Even if she's alive, he's definitely dead. _Many of you also attended his funeral. But he created a Horcrux, not for himself, but for me. He loved me, and knew I loved him. I've never loved anyone since my fiancé, and he was the same way with Lily Potter. That is, until we met each other. He knew that one day, I'd search for what he left me in his will, which was a proposal on a voice recorder, and a diamond ring, which is his Horcrux. The minute I put the ring on, he came back. So this war was a struggle, for all of us, but it brings us and our loved ones a new chance at happiness and at life." Bellatrix expected booing and hexes flying at her, but she was met with roaring applause and a standing ovation. She grinned inside and out, and the dancing begun.

**Note: The reactions to Bellatrix were all DontCallMeFern's idea. The Manage Stories button was broken, so I decided to send her the early chapter. She said she could imagine people being like that, and I knew it was perfect to add. She's become a big contributor to the story. Plus if it weren't for her, you wouldn't be reading this today. I love all of my loyal fans, not just her! ❤**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: No Name**

**Note: I'm getting more and more fans of this story an myself, but I won't forget the girl who started it all. Without her, it would have only been Chapter 1. **

Everybody had fun dancing, and everyone was moved by Bellatrix's speech. Many people csme up to congratulate I her. Most people were getting drunk, laughing together. Bellatrix was always one for fun, but Snape wasn't too social. Hermione had tried to resist, since she just had a crazy night and she restricted herself to one a month, but Bellatrix, Ginny and Fern pulled her in. They could be so mild-mannered, but with some alcohol it was like they were teenagers again. Even Harry and Draco, ex enemies, were laughing together. Severus watched Bellatrix with a smile to his lips, which wasn't too rare anymore.

This time, Hermione was doing much better at holding her alcohol. She wasn't usually so irresponsible, but this was special. Drunk, Hermione grabbed Draco, and started making out with him. Ginny did the same to Harry. Soon every drunk person was making out with their date, and some were taking it farther. Bellatrix walked over to Severus, stumbling with every step she took. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close.

He knew that this could be a mistake, not for himself but for her, so his whispered, "I'm sorry love, but _stupefy_." Knocked out, she fell to the ground. He picked her up bridal style, and apparated back to Fern's house. He placed her in bed, and spooned her. She regained consciousness about half an hour later, still slightly drunk, but much calmer. She felt Severus against her, snoring softly. She grinned and soon fell back to sleep.

When she woke again, Severus was already awake, and was holding a cup of hot chocolate. On the night stand to her right was another cup, kept warm by magic. She kissed him on the nose, and then got up and was brushing her teeth, when an owl appeared by the window. She opened the window, letting it in, and grabbing the letter.

_Dear Miss LeStrange, _

_Congratulations on your wedding. We know about Mr. Snape. There is one problem though. We are aware of what happened at your last wedding. We caused it. Everybody thinks Voldemort acted alone, but there are many of us. Death Eaters like you have no idea what you were a part of. _

_You may think that this is a threat. It isn't. This a warning. I guess I could be called a traitor. I will probably be killed. Do not return the owl, and do not respond. I will not tell you my name. Watch your back. Do not let anyone trust Ronald Weasley. He has recently become one of us._ He_ will try to place you under the Imperio curse. First he will go for one of your friends, and then make your friend go for you. Watch your back, Miss LeStrange. Watch it very closely. Go and warn them, like I did you. _

_ Sincere luck,_

_ No Name_

Bellatrix's jaw dropped and she had so many questions. First though, she warned Harry and Ginny, then Fern and Snape, then apparated to Hermione and Draco's loft. She knocked, and Draco let her in. She heard the shower running, so she was surprised to find two teacups on the table. She put her hand against one. It was still warm. "Visitors?" She asked. "Yeah, Ron Weasley, just wanted to see Hermione. Unfortunately for him, she's still in the shower." She saw a glint in his eye. It was the same glint that she had under the Imperio curse. That glint was all she remembered seeing as he said, "_Imperio."_

**Quick note: Cliff hanger! Don't worry, this isn't the end of the chapter. Just a cliff hanger, like a commercial break. Don't forget to check out the new edition of cards in your Chocolate Frogs! New cards include Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape and there is a new evil card set out featuring Voldemort. **

Bellatrix felt a familiar rush that blacked her out. And then... nothing at all. She was confused. Draco tried it again, but this time, the purple stream of magic just bounced off her. She saw Hermione made a shield, and then saw her whisper "_stupefy_" to Draco. He fell on the floor, and Hermione walked over to him and mumbled something. Purple magic flew into her wand. She laid Draco down on one of her couches, and I explained everything to her. She grumbled something about him being a traitor and a git. Bellatrix hugged her. It was all thanks to Hermione that she was free. But now, she had no idea what would happen, or even what could happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Slipped**

**Note: Slight cursing, no big deal but warning just in case. Also the disclaimer thing: I am not as smart, blond, or British as J.K. Rowling, and I don't write as well as her. **

_Everything is wrong. So bloody wrong, but who cares, _Bellatrix thought. She stared at the situation. Harry was making out with Hermione, and Draco was making out with Ginny. Bellatrix at least was making out with Snape, her boyfriend. The three pairs just sat there, making out.

**A few hours ago... **the three couples were going out to breakfast together, to celebrate not only Bellatrix's speech from last night and her acceptance back into the world, but also for Draco being alright and not under the Imperio curse. Bellatrix and Severus sat across from each other on their 2 person table, which was connected to a 4 person table. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other. So did Draco and Hermione. It ended up what Hermione and Harry were across from each other, and so were Ginny and Draco. They ordered their drinks, not realizing who was in the kitchen. Ron had slipped love potions into every drink. Everyone bowed to drunk through their straw, and fell in love with whoever they saw first, which was the person across from them.

**Back to now... **Bellatrix realized what happened, and was able to find the will to pry herself from Severus to go make a cure. He followed her like a puppy, so they began to work on it together. It was done very soon. She swallowed a bit, then made Severus do the same. Together, they separated the two pairs, making them drink a bit too. They looked understandably revolted at who they had been kissing.

"Now this will stay behind us. We will never speak of this again. No one will know. It was none of our faults. There was a love potion in each of our drinks, and I have a funny feeling it was Ron." Everyone nodded. Bellatrix knew he would try to separate the group to make them more venerable. Hermione had no idea what happened to him. _Maybe he's under the Imperio curse, _she thought. _Yes, that must be it. He wouldn't be evil for no reason. He's just like I was. Why didn't I see this before?_ "I just realized something guys. Ron... he's under the Imperio curse. I can't tell how long he's been under it. It could have been since yesterday, or since the war. I think we need to get the real Ron back." They nodded in agreement.

The plan was simple. Draco would write a letter to Ron, saying how Ron didn't have to Imperio him, he was interested in the group and wanted to learn more, but Hermione mustn't know. Then Bellatrix and Hermione would hide out until Ron showed up, when they could knock him out and remove the Imperio curse.

It was not long after when Ron arrived. Draco greeted him, and soon Ron was knocked out. Hermione removed the Imperio curse, and when Ron woke up, three eager faces stared at him. He sighed. "How long have you been under the curse?" Bellatrix asked. "Since the war, but at first I didn't know, because I was free at first. Then maybe six months ago, they started by making me, you know, cheat on Hermione. With Lavender of all people. I'm so sorry Hermione. Can you forgive me?" Hermione smiled. "Of course I can, Ron." He leaned in to kiss her, and she pushed him away. "Ron, I'm glad you're back, but I'm perfectly happy with Draco. Sorry." Draco smiled, not sly but just in love. He nodded. She hugged him. "Friends?" He hugged her back. "Friends. Always." They hugged again.

He turned to face Bellatrix. "Can I talk to you Bella? Alone?" She nodded, and they walked into her bedroom. "I'm No Name. I was free once, but it was only for a little bit, so I had to warn you. H -he was under the curse too, Bella. Voldemort was under the Imperio curse this whole time."

**Later that night, **Ron was sitting in his bedroom. _Shit, _he thought. _I convinced them, but Hermione didn't want to get back together with me. This will heavily delay my plan. Foolish Hermione doesn't know that her spell is onl__y temporary. But I don't need Malfoy anymore, they trust me, so it doesn't matter that he's free. Muahahahahaha. _

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was trying to fall asleep, but kept thinking. _If I know the Imperio curse, which I do, I'd say that he's under it. That glint. Hermione's spell is only temporary! Draco! _She knocked on the door, and was glad when Hermione opened it, without a glint. "I need to see Draco, it's urgent." Hermione let her in, confused. Draco greeted her, and she was happy to see him without a glint too. "It's Ron. He's under the curse again. Your spell was only temporary." "It can't be, Draco's fine." " I know Hermione, but I saw it. I saw the glint." "I believe you. Bella, Draco, we can't tell Ron. We have to free him. Somehow..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Shock**

**Note: Sorry there's been so little Fern, but she is busy some days working for the Ministry. The name of the author in the book below is a joke, it means nothing. Watch out, more cursing, but it's slight like last time. **

Hermione, Bellatrix, Severus, Fern and Draco all stayed up all night, searching for a spell to free went through dozens of books each, and it was getting a little late. Finally, Hermione was reading, and found:

_Curses and Counters, Book Three By Val D. Mort_

_Imperio: One of the three Unforgivable Curses. Allows the caster to control the victim until broken either by caster or a counter. _

_Counters for Imperio:_

_Abracapocus- Temporaraly removes curse for lovers. Do not confuse with Hocuscadabra, which removes warts. _

_Oirepmi- Completely removes curse and makes the person the spell is cast upon. Also makes one immune to the curse._

_Perfect, I can make Ron immune, but then what? I love Draco, but Ron... Do I love Ron? No, he's a douche. He always was, even before the war. And if he was cursed since the war, their relationship was a sham, wasn't it? _ She dressed in a black lingerie, which Draco was fine with. She was still uncomfortable, but she knew what had to be done. She had to seduce Ron to distract him. Bellatrix had apparated into his closet, where she would wait until he was preoccupied.

She entered the room, and surprised Ron. "Ron, I love you. Not Draco, he's just comfort, since you've been gone." "I know 'Mione. I love you too." He pushed her against the wall, kissing her. From inside the closet, Bellatrix cast the spell. He stopped kissing her and the glint was gone. "I'm sorry, Ron. I had to, for you. I do love you, like a brother. But I love Draco." "I know," he said. "You're like a sister to me too." They hugged.

"And I don't want to see my sister dressed like that. Oh and Bella, come on out." She did, and Ron hugged her. "Thanks. So you know, what I said about Voldemort being under the Imperio curse was a lie. Everything was a lie. The spell Hermione used at first was only for lovers. That's why it works on Draco. I was never free, not in years. It just worked enough to hide the glint. Even the letter was a lie. I'm sorry." "You don't have to say sorry, Ron. It was never your fault. We all forgive you."

Soon, everyone but Fern, who again was working, went out to dinner. They laughed and joked around, and after a while, dessert was brought out. _Great, eating with a married couple, an engaged couple, my boyfriend and my sort of ex. Not weird at all. _She bit into her cupcake. _Eww, why is there something hard in_ _here? What the?_ She spit it out into a napkin, and gasped. It was big, shiny, and gorgeous. It was a diamond engagement ring, and a very one as a matter of fact. Tears streamed down her face. Draco got down on one knee. "Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" She put her hands over her mouth. "Oh... oh Draco. I- well, I'd... yes!" A round of applause went through the building. He grabbed her and kissed her, and even Ron smiled. Everything was going great, and that's how things would stay, for a little while at least.

**Note: How much are you freaking out right now? But wait, there's more!**

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. "Uh, while we're announcing things, I... I'm pregnant." Everyone cheered. Bellatrix and Snape blushed. "Me too," she said.

It dawned on everyone that they all had great news, except Ron. "Hey, you got freed from a curse that was controlling you. That's you're good news," Hermione said, extra happy. "Well yeah, but... Oh no. Look." Hermione looked at where he was pointing, and it was Pansy. Obviously she didn't know that they were through. "Hey, baby," she said. Draco glared at his annoying ex. "Pansy, I told you, we're through." Pansy just smiled. " And it was I who told you, and I'll tell you again, _Imperio._" Ron just glared at her, unaffected. "But... but... but... ugh," she said, and stomped out angrily. "This is NOT over Weasley. I got you once and I'll get you again." A round of gasps was heard at the table. "Ron, you never said it was her." Ron nodded, looking solemn. "That's okay, Ron," Draco reassured him. Ron nodded. "I never saw who's in charge though."

Meanwhile, a group of wizards in dark hooded cloaks were meeting in a cemetery. "Welcome, fellow Lords," a woman said. "It had been a long while since we have met. It is great to see almost all of you here. Ronald Weasley has been freed of my Imperio curse. It's a shame, he was so close to so many good people. He was a good man to have on our side. You have failed me Pansy. _Crucio._" Pansy screamed in pain. The leading woman's hood fell off. Pansy stared straight into the eyes of no one else but...

Fern. Gasps were heard. Clearly, no one had seen their leader before. "I will have to do it myself. Perhaps Bellatrix wouldn't mind being under the curse again. Or maybe make another Malfoy on our side, right Lucius?" One of the cloaked wizards looked down in shame. "Your son is soft, Malfoy. He's gone good and is marrying the mud blood. What kind of parent are you? _Crucio!_" Lucius didn't scream, he was clearly used to the pain, but the terror twisted onto his face.

"Well, anyone else have something to say? No? Well then, stay hidden until we can spread more. This means you, Pansy." They dispersed, and Fern cackled evilly. Then, she transformed into her normal clothes and went back home. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" She asked Bellatrix. "Well, Ginny and I are pregnant, Hermione and Draco are engaged, and Ron's curse was from Draco." "Wow, congrats!" she said. _Shit, pregnant ladies are Imperio immune. I'll have to go through Hermione or Draco. Or maybe just both. At least Ron won't reveal me. Fools, the lot of them. Things aren't perfect, but they're going well. Ha. Haha. Muahahahahaha. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Clubs and Night Crawlers**

**Note: I love love love all you fans! So there is still the whole romance thing, but clearly there needs to be a thick plot. Some of you might be annoyed when I talk about DontCallMeFern all the time, but she supported me from the very beginning. **

Ron woke up, and he was spooning Fern, who was still asleep. They had no clothes on, since their first kiss together turned into much more. He laid comfortably until Fern began to stir. "G'morning, love" he said. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. Then she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She smiled a devilish smile. _Sleeping with him means trust. Now that he trusts me, maybe so will that git, Ginny, and the always skeptical Granger girl. _

Five days later, with Ron sleeping with Fern every night (or as Fern calls it, falling into her trap,) it was finally time for Bellatrix's and Hermione's batchelorette party, since they decided to double. It was only Bellatrix, Hermione, Ginny and Fern. They decided to go to a club at the far end of Diagon Alley. None were single anymore to look for cute boys, but they could still dance and drink. They had a blast, until their fourth round of drinks.

Ginny was so drunk, she was flirting with Neville Longbottom, who happened to be there. He bought her another drink, and now they were kissing in a corner of the room. Bellatrix was laughing and dancing. Hermione was taking shots with Blaise, Draco's old friend, who was there with Neville. Blaise was winning, but Hermione was never a quitter. She kept taking shots until she passed out on the counter of the bar. Fern, however, had one thing on her mind, Ron.

Fern apparated to Ron, wanting him not as just a tool to get her way, but as a person who she cared about. She wanted his company. _Am I... falling in love? No no no it can't be, can it? Could I be in love with a Weasel? A cute, tall, freckle faced Weasel that... No stop!_ She didn't notice in her thoughts, but she knocked on the door. Ron opened it and asked, "It's your night out with the girls. What are you doing here?" "You," she said. She kissed him hard, but he pushed her away. " You're drunk Fern. I don't want you to make any mistakes. I'm sorry Fern you know I'm just doing this for you." At that moment, she fell on him, passing out.

He picked her up and put her on her bed. "I love you, Fern." He kissed her on her forehead. " Goodnight." Hours later, Fern woke up and panicked. She threw on her cloak and apparated to the cemetery. "Hello, Night Crawlers. Remember, we few are mightier than Voldemort and his Death Eaters ever were!" She said. Most roared with applause, but a few commented on her lateness. She Crucio'd them until they begged her to forgive them. "That's more like it. Things are going really well with my plan, I doubt you have any plans." They shook their heads. "I thought so. I must go, fatewell, Night Crawlers." She apparated back to her bedroom.

"Hey, where were you?" Ron said, on her bed. " I wake up early and went on a walk." She felt a pain in her heart. _Why should I feel sorry for lying to him? If I don't do something evil soon, I'll melt into goodness. But what can I do? I don't want to hurt Ron. Ugh stop it Fern, you're going soft. Soft... like his lips, and his soft skin with his perfectly imperfect freckles and... It's hopeless. I'm hopelessly in love and I'm going soft. _

_What do I do? Could I really separate from the Night Crawlers? Genius, I'll go out in a evil fashion. I can call a meeting, then tell them I'm leaving them because they are incapable gits. Or... aaaaah. _She was being Crucio'd. She turned and saw Pansy. "I'm the leader now, got that? If you ever show your face at another Night Crawler meeting, I'll blow you to shreds. Got that?" Fern nodded. " I want to go out with a bang. We fought, and you Obliviate'd my memory. I don't remember being a Night Crawler. Got that?" Pansy nodded, surprised by her nonchalance. " So be it," Pansy said and was about to leave. "Wait, Pansy? Will you... take them for real? Only the Night Crawler memories. I don't want them." Pansy waved her wand, and Fern just blinked. "Do I know you? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Pansy just grinned widely and left.

"Oh Ron?" She called out. "Yeah?" He peeked his head into the door. "You want to go grab something to eat later?" "Like, a date?" She nodded. "Yes Ron, a date." "Oh, well, then don't worry about a place to go, I'll find one." She kissed him softly. " I love you too, Ron. "Oh dear, I'm sorry love but I just remembered that tonight is Harry's and Snape's bachelor party. I'm so-" "It's okay, I understand. You have fun. Remember, no flying drunk. You could get busted with a FWI or you could crash." " I know, love. I'll be home safe. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Pansy**

**Note: Sorry there's no more evil Fern. I was going to keep her but she wasn't going far. Enjoy! Also correction, the bachelor party is for Draco and Severus, not Harry and Severus. Sorry for any confusion. Harry and Ginny are already married. **

"Hey Harry, are you ready?" Ron called out. "Yeah, coming." Harry and Ron were meeting up with Draco, Severus, Neville and Blaise at the same club that the girls went to. They toasted to the engagements with a shot each. They made it a contest after, but none of them passed out. They did get extremely drunk, so their brains were foggy. "Hey Harry, you know your girl is a great kisser. She does most of the work. Good with her tongue, too." Harry was furious. " I'll show her," he said.

He walked over to Pansy and Daphne, who were dancing together. He flirted with Pansy for a little while, then started making out with her. Little did he know, she had all of this planned. They shared a few drinks, but then he finally passed out. _Ha! That boy can survive death twice, but he can't survive a few drinks._ Pansy had planned on casting the Imperio curse on Harry, but she hadn't planned on being so drunk. She passed out on top of Harry.

Meanwhile, Ron had had enough partying, and so had Snape. They both Floo'd out, since Ron had remembered his girlfriend's warning. _Can I call her my girlfriend? I can right? Definitely. She is definitely my girlfriend. _They came back to find the girls laughing. "What did we miss?" "Just girls gone wild. What about you two? Sick of the party?" They shrugged. "I'm glad you're home safe Ron," Fern said. "That's sweet, but call him Won Won," Hermione said. Fern looked at her, confused. "I used to date this ditz who called me Won Won. Her name was Lavender." Fern burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Won Won? You have got to be kidding me. Was she just a ditz or was she a total moron?" Ron smiled.

Later Ron and Fern were in their bedroom. She saw something sticking out from under the bed. She pulled it out, and it was her Night Crawlers robe. " Ron, do you know what this is?" "No clue. I guess you must've gotten it a while ago and forgot you bought it." "I guess so. It is bloody ugly though. I'm just going to throw it out." With that, she threw it out of the window. It drifted far away to the cemetery, since it was enchanted to do so. Pansy picked it up and destroyed it. She wanted nothing from Fern's rule left. _Fern gets to be free. Bellatrix gets to be free. Even goddamned Malfoy gets to be free, and his father's still evil. Why the bloody hell can't I be free? _

Pansy flashed back to herself as a child. "_So you want to be on Potter's side, do you? No daughter of mine is going to side with those people. Not until the day I die." Then he beat her until she swore an Unbreakable Oath to never side with Potter until he died. Now she was stuck, trying not to disappoint her father, but never enjoying anything she had done. Except for that night. She had fun with Potter, cheating or not. She was free to be herself, so she didn't have to put the Imperio curse on Potter. She had fun, for once. _She apparated back to her Manor.

She looked in the mirror. Muggle plastic surgery had made her pug face and pig nose vanish years ago. She now had a perfect nose, placed perfectly in comparison to her sparkling eyes and cherry red lips. She admired herself, wishing she could show that she was as pretty on the inside as she now was on the outside. She sighed. Even explaining the situation to anyone was siding with him.

One of her house elves, Trixie, ran Into her bedroom. " There is news, m'lady. It's your father. He's dead. Only an hour ago he had a heart attack." "Thank you, Trixie." The house elf bowed. When she was gone, Pansy grinned. She took out a quill, ink and parchment. She began to write a letter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11:Dear Harry Potter **

_Dear Harry Potter & Friends, _

_I can understand that you hate me. I hate me too. But of I can explain if you'll let me. I would also ask that you try to forgive me. It's okay if you don't, I don't forgive myself. I've done too many horrible things. It all started when I was much younger. As you may know, my father was a Death Eater. Since I was a baby, he taught me to never be friends with anyone who is not a pureblood. I never grew up the right way. On Christmas break in our first year, I was home with him. I told him how school was going, and I told him how nice you were, and I admitted to him ththat I had a crush on you. _

_He couldn't stand that thought. He beat me and Crucio'd me at only 12 years old. He made me take an Unbreakable Oath to never side with you until the day he died. Even explaining the situation to anyone was considered siding with you. I had to be such a jerk, but I never once enjoyed it. I no longer have a crush on you, but I still must beg you to forgive me. I can write this now because my father, may he rot in Hell, is dead. I have written specific apologies to each of you. _

_Harry: I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I'm sorry for the rumors, the rude comments, the sneers, everything. If I could take it all back, I would. I can't, but I can apologize. _

_Ronald: Oh Ron, where should I start? I guess I'll start by apologizing for the Imperio curse. I'm sorry for ruining your marriage. Also for everything else I made you do under the curse. I was the leader of the Night Crawlers. I had to be. My dad was in that group. They're no threat with me gone. I'm so sorry that I made you go to the ball with me, I just didn't want to go alone. That was selfish of me, I did that for myself. There's so many things to apologize for and just not enough time. _

_Hermione: I'm sorry for taunting you as a child, and for calling you "mud blood" so many times. I now, and always have known, blood status never matters. I was always jealous of Ron and Harry for being able to be friends with you. I always wished I was. You really are the smartest witch in our generation. I'm also sorry for teasing you with Ron, from the first kiss to the cheating with Lavender. She is the second biggest moron in our generation, with me being the first. _

_Draco: So many things. I know you never loved me, and I was always so clingy. I never liked you either, but there was the whole "purebloods stick together" thing that forced us to be with each other. Also, congratulations on being able to stand up to your family, the way I never was._

_Ginny: You were always so pretty. Since the end of my second year, your first, I knew you and Harry were meant to be. Sorry for all the times I teased you. It was 70% trying to obey my father, 30% jealousy of what you had and still have with Harry. I'm very much over it now. _

_Bellatrix: I never knew you much. I knew there was something off about you as a Death Eater. It is great that you are free and have found true love. Your speech was excellent at the ball._

_Professor Snape: I must thank you, Professor. You warned me about Death Eaters, and about not losing my humanity, the night that you, the first you, died. I think about what you said every night. I never lost it, though it may have seemed as if I had. It is a force of habit to call you Professor, even though we are adults now. It still is hard to believe that you are alive. It is truly amazing. _

_Again to everyone, I am sorry. I am planning on faking my death to escape the Night Crawlers and my evil past. Do you have a place to stay? I will not make any decisions regarding my "death" until I get a letter back. _

_Best wishes,_

_Pansy_

Harry finished reading the letter aloud. Even Fern, who could never remember meeting Pansy, since that was part of the erased Night Crawler memory, had her jaw dropped. "Well?" Fern said. "Write her back, Harry. Tell her that it's a big manor, and there's plenty of room. Tell her she's welcome any time." Harry nodded, and began to write his letter.

_Dear Pansy, _

_We all sympathize with you, and Draco can empathize with you also. Fern, our friend, owns a manor where Bellatrix, Snape, and Ron are staying. She says there is plenty of room for you. When you Floo, just say "Belvin Manor," Since Fern's full name is Fern Belvin. We will see you soon. Best of luck until them. _

_Good luck,_

_Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bellatrix, Snape, Draco, and Fern_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Practically a Hotel**

**Note: Sorry chapters have been slightly shorter, by about 100 words. It's for dramatic effect. **

"_Incendio,_" Pansy whispered, starting a fire in her kitchen. She had set her house elves free a week ago, she she was all alone. She watched the fire crackle as it spread. She dragged in an already dead body, the body of her cousin, who looked like her and died at only 20 a month ago. She smelled, but she was perfect for Pansy's plan. She laid the body in her bed, dressed the body in her pajamas, used her wand to spread the fire, and grabbed Floo powder. The fire had leaked all throughout the bottom floor of her Manor, and was creeping up the stairs. She threw her Night Crawlers robe into the fire. It was coming towards her. "Belvin Manor," she said. The green flames wrapped around her.

She looked around. She was in a very nice manor, not unlike her own. "Hello?" She called out. " Who is it?" A female voice called out. "Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." The woman entered, and it was Fern. Pansy realized that the woman she was staring at had never met her. " Pleased to meet you, Pansy." Ron came in the room. "Hey Pansy." "Hey Ron. So, we're cool?" He nodded. She smiled. Bellatrix walked in. "Hello, Pansy dear." "Hello." Pansy smiled awkwardly. " Well, how about I show you your room now Pansy?" Fern said. Pansy nodded.

Fern guided her to a mahogany door. Pansy opened it, and didn't step in immediately. She gasped. The room had a black carpet, white walls, and a twin sized bed with white sheets. "Pansy stepped inside, speechless that such a great manor could have such an ugly room. As she stepped inside, the room transformed to many greens and blues, which were Pansy's favorite colors. The bed turned into a California King, and a walk in closet and her own bathroom appeared. "Glamour charms can be used on rooms too," Fern whispered. " I read it in a book. A glamour charm to disguise the room, and then numerous others to make it look like whoever the owner of the room wants it to look like. All of the guest rooms are like this. Recently, my manor has become practically a hotel." " T-thank you," Pansy said, amazed. Fern smiled and walked off, leaving Pansy with her small amount of luggage and her thoughts.

That afternoon, the Quibbler arrived. Pansy started reading it.

_**Death Eater Dead**_

_Pansy Parkinson, notorious Death Eater, has died in her sleep from a fire, which destroyed her Manor. "She contacted us, and told us she had changed her ways. She said she was only a Death Eater because her father made her swear she would be until he died. She said she died a few days ago. This is a real tragedy," Harry Potter told reporters. Ron Weasley, who Parkinson had under the Imperio curse for years, agreed with Potter. "So you're not mad at her?" We asked Weasley. "Well, yes and no. I'm sure angry at anyone who would put me under that curse. But I forgive her, and I just wish I could tell her that." Ron looked away sadly. He's in a relationship, but did they have some chemistry while Weasley was single? They were together at the War Remembrance Ball. This reporter thinks that something was going on. _

_Written by Rita Skeeter Junior_

Pansy should have been outraged, but she just burst out laughing. " Hey Ronald, come here!" Ronald read the story, and burst out laughing with her. "Well, like mother like daughter," he said.

For dinner, everyone arrived. It was uneventful, with joking and laughing. Pansy smiled at her new friends. That night, in her new bedroom, Pansy had a strange dream. _ Harry walked up to her. Not Daphne, her. He started flirting with her. She knew he was married, but he was furious at someone. He kissed her, hard at first, as if proving a point. Then he got softer, loving her lips on his. Everybody knew she had surgery to change her face after the war, so he had no problems recognizing her. They kissed for a while, until he offered to buy her a drink. When he passed out, she was conflicted. She knew what she had to do; put him under the Imperio curse. But she knew that she still had her crush on him. It never faded away, she just learned how to hide it. Conflicted, her brain knew that she was going to curse him, but it didn't want her to, so it made her pass out. _

She woke up sweating. She heard a noise. "Come in," she said. Her heart sped up when she saw Harry. "Can't sleep?" She asked. "No, can you?" "No, I had a bad dream." Harry frowned. "Listen, about the other night, I was drunk and jealous because Ginny kissed another guy. I didn't mean to..." he trailed off. "It's okay Harry. I was drunk too. And my boyfriend broke up with me for another g..." Before she could finish, she burst out crying. "There there. You're prettttttty, beautiful even, you don't need hhhhhhhim," he said. She wrinkled her nose. "Are you drunk?" She asked. "Just a littttttle bit," he said. " Us boyyyyyys were drinking since Ginny, Hermione and Ferrrrrrn went to work." He leaned in and kissed her. She pushed him away this time. "You're married and your wife is pregnant. You only love me since you're drunk." "No Panssssy, I only admit to lllllloving you when I'm drunk. I love you allllllll the time." He kissed her again, and this time she let him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Elizabeth**

Harry woke up the next morning naked. One voice in his head said _Dear god, what have you done? _The other replied, _what you wanted. I married Ginny prematurely. Pansy is... perfection. But how do I break that to Ginny? Oh dear, and I can't leave Pansy or it'll look like a one night stand. But I want things to be good between us. I can't just leave, can I? _Pansy woke up and saw a note next to her.

_Dearest Pansy, _

_Good morning sweetheart. I love you. I left to explain things to Ginny. Wish me luck. I hope she won't take it too badly. She can overreact, so be prepared to defend yourself against her hexes. _

_Love you,_

_Harry_

Pansy felt a joy she never felt before. She was in love with him, and he loves her.

Meanwhile, Harry was talking to Ginny. "Hey Ginny, we need to talk. I have to tell you something." "No Harry, I need to tell you something first. I don't love you. I mean, I do, but as a friend. There's something else. The baby... It isn't yours. It... it's Neville's." "You cheated on me? With Longbottom? That's great!" Ginny tilted her head, and raised her eyebrows. "Y-you're not mad?" "Well, you love him, don't you?" She nodded. "And I love Pansy. I was going to tell you, but you started with you and Neville." Ginny nodded. "You're not mad? I was expecting you to be mad. You know, with your temper and all." She burst. "My temper? MY temper! I'll inform you, Mr. Potter, that I don't HAVE a temper! Oh... There it is." Harry smiled.

Ginny and Neville were staying in Ginny and Harry's old house, so Harry was staying with Pansy at Fern's. "Pansy, I feel like I met you before. Do you remember meeting me?" Fern asked one night. Pansy shook her head. "Okay, must be my imagination." Pansy shrugged. "You don't talk much, do you?" Pansy shook her head. Harry walked in the room. "The divorce is officially over. I am all yours, but what are you going to do with me?" Pansy giggled and pulled him into their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were walking along a boardwalk, surrounded by Muggles. Hermione had convinced him to try it. They were sharing an ice cream cone, and they walked into a tattoo parlor. Hermione had hundreds of thousands of Muggle dollars left from her parents when they died two months ago in a car accident. They had already gotten Draco's, Bellatrix's, Pansy's and Snape's Dark Mark removed with Muggle technology, since it was the same ink Muggles use.

Now they were getting new ones. Draco wasn't used to the pain of a needle, having never gotten a vaccination shot. It was a new type of pain, but it was small, especially compared to the Crucio curse. They each got roses with each other's names below. _Wow, he must really love me. He's walking around like every other Muggle. He's doing other Muggle things. _She held his hand. A girl walked up to her. "Hermione? Hermione Granger?" She asked. "Yeah. And you are?" "I'm Elizabeth Johnson. We were best friends in primary school (elementary school). " Oh, Liz! I remember you! Liz, meet my boyfriend Draco. Draco, meet Liz." He smiled awkwardly. Then, for the first time, he shook hands with a Muggle.

"Hey Hermione, Draco, let's catch up. There's a sea food restaurant a few blocks down. I just have something to do first. Meet you there in 15?" Hermione nodded. Liz walked away. " She seems nice," Draco said. "She always was. She moved away two weeks before I got my Hogwarts letter. I always wondered about her. Come on." They got to the restaurant. Inside, Liz was waving them to a table in the corner. "Hey. So, Hermione, I know what you are." Hermione gasped. "You mean, a..." "Witch. Yes Hermione. I know your dirty little secret. You hide it from Muggles." Something clicked in Draco's head. "Wait a minute," he said. "Muggles don't call themselves Muggles. What's your deal?"

"Well Hermione, you remember that I moved away, right? Technically I did, to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I was close to Fleur actually. She's got a great heart. She helped me get over the grief of leaving my Muggle friends. Back then you were still a Muggle to me. I never heard about you until our 7th year, when you were running through forests for months." Hermione nodded, absorbing this new information. Glee spread on her face, and she hugged her old friend. Draco smiled at seeing his soon to be wife so happy.

"Our friend has this huge manor," Draco said. "She loves guests, and Hermione and I are there all the time. You're welcome to visit or even move in." Liz smiled. "I'd love to." Draco directed her on where to Floo, and then they parted. " See you soon, Hermi," Liz called out before leaving. Draco laughed. "Maybe I need to call you Hermi more often, don't you think so Hermi?" he teased. She playfully slapped him in the arm, laughing.

Back at Fern's manor, Harry, with messy hair and a half buttoned shirt, was talking to Ron. "We both need to go to Diagon Alley. Let's go tomorrow, 6 AM sharp, before the girls wake up." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement. "Don't tell anyone," Harry said. Ron nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Suprise**

**Note: Happy birthday to my #1 Death Eater, DontCallMeFern. Here's your present, which I hope all my other fans enjoy too! Accidentally deleted this, but I never disappoint. Happy Birthday! ㇳ4ㇳ3ㇳ2**

That morning, Ron and Harry met in Diagon Alley. Ron gave Harry a list of things that Harry had to buy. They decided to split up and meet back at 8 AM, which gave them two hours. They finished in an hour and returned home. Nobody was up. Ron crawled back in bed with Fern. He was woken up again at around 8:30 by Fern, who was on top of him. " Good morning, Ronnie. Guess what day it is?" "Uhhhhhh, Sunday?" She punched him in the shoulder and mumbled "jerk" as she walked out. She found Hermione, Pansy, Bellatrix and Liz, who she met yesterday, having tea. Hermione gave her a cup.

"Boys are jerks Hermione." Hermione signed. "What did Ron do now?" " He forgot my birthday, Hermione." Bellatrix said, "That's okay, Fern. We'll take you on a girls night for your birthday. You shouldn't have to worry about Ron." "Thanks Bella."

They went out for breakfast and drinks. They didn't get as drunk, since it was daytime. They only had one drink each. Meanwhile, Ron and the boys were decorating the living room. Ron wrapped his present. He hid it under Harry's invisibility cloak, well wrapped. When they were done, he put a glamour charm on the room to make it look undecorated until Fern walked in. The girls still were laughing. Then, they decided to go back and teach the boys, especially Ron, a lesson. They stormed into Fern's manor, and through the main hallway. Fern walked into the living room, and it was decorated with a lot of banners, and streamers. Sitting on the couch was Ron, Harry, Blaise, Severus, and Draco.

Fern squealed with delight. "Ron! You did all this just for _me? _I... I don't believe it. Thank you!" She hugged him. " You're still a jerk, you know." " I know," he said. "But I'm your jerk." She punched him again in the shoulder, playfully this time. Harry came out with an apron on and holding a cake, which he had clearly made Muggle style. Ron and Fern cut the first slice. While eating, Ron gave Fern a box. She opened it, and it was a fuzzy purple ball. It purred of content when she pet it. "It's a Pygmy Puff," Ron said. "It's related to the Puffskein. They were bred by George and," he choked up at the name he was about to mention, "by George and Fred." Fern smiled. "Thank you, Ron." Ron smiled. "You're amazing," Bellatrix said to Severus. "You'll see how amazing I can be tonight." She grinned. Everybody enjoyed the rest of the party.

Many people came up to Liz, not knowing who she is. Liz just said "Hermione's old friend", and most people just walked away, including Blaise. Others were more curious, and Liz had to explain about Primary School and how she went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic before she knew Hermione was a witch.

That night, Ginny and Neville went home, but Hermione and Draco decided to stay. Liz was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep after her nightmare. She dreamed of being back at Beauxbatons Academy, and all the other girls were hex in her and calling her "mudblood," since she was the only Muggle born. Sadly, this had really happened to her for all 7 of her years at Beauxbatons. She knew there was only one person who might still be up that wasn't having sex. She knocked on his door, which was right next to hers.

"Who is it?" Blaise asked. "It's Liz. Could I come in?" She heard a noise, and he opened the door. "What's up? Can't sleep?" She shook her head. She did, and he sat next to her. "Nightmares." He nodded in understanding and gestured for her to sit on his bed. " May I ask what they were about?"She nodded. " I was back in Beauxbatons. All of the girls were teasing me and calling me a m-m-m-mudblood." She burst into tears. Blaise pouted and hugged her. She sobbed into his shoulder. They sat there for a while, her sobbing and him hugging her. She fell asleep, and shortly after, so did Blaise. In his sleep, he had his head on hers at first. Then he fell backwards, lying down, now spooning her. He never realized.

Liz woke up before Blaise did. He had a tight grip on her, but she was able to escape it. She looked over and saw him still asleep. She smiled. He still had a tear stained shoulder. "Thanks Blaise. You're such a sweetie. And you're cute too..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Dinner**

Blaise opened his eyes the second Liz left. He felt giddy at the fact that he thought he was sweet and cute. He felt bad for the poor girl. She was another innocent girl, labeled for her blood. But he had learned something. Everybody bleeds red. And everyone can die bleeding red. Everybody dies, and blood status doesn't matter to Death. He had learned that when his mother, a pureblood, died on the same day that Voldemort tortured and killed a Muggle born, who's name Blaise never learned.

Bellatrix and Snape sat in bed, just talking. "Hey Bellatrix? Let's go out to dinner later shall we?" Bellatrix smiled. " I'd love to." He kissed her gently, and then they got up. Bellatrix wore a casual black and grey sweater and black jeans. Snape wore a simple black lobg sleeve button up and black slacks. Bellatrix tried imagining him in some color and wearing shorts. She burst out laughing, imagining him in one of those flowery tourist shirts and tan Kapri's. He stared at her, confused. She just shook her head.

Ginny and Neville had gone home in the morning, and so had Hermione and Draco. Fern made pancakes for the remaining guests. After breakfast, Fern and Blaise were talking in the kitchen. "Fern, I know you're busy and your house is full, but can I stay here? I can't live in my manor alone. My father's in Azkaban and my mother's... well you know. So?" " Of course, Blaise." He ran upstairs to find Liz in his room. "Uh, I thought you were leaving. I was going to move into here. It's cozier. I'll just go."

"No! I mean uh, no, you can stay. I'll find another room. I just left a few things in here, that's all." Liz nodded. Blaise gathered what was left of his things. Liz unpacked and Blaise couldn't help but notice some of her items. _That's a nice bra, C cups or maybe even D cups. And that's such a hot little bikini. Ooh and... stop that now Blaise. You're such a pervert. But she's so perfect. _"Uh, Blaise, you're just standing there. Are you alright?" He nodded. " I'm fine. How are you?"

_I'm doing terribly because I think I like you but I want to be your friend at least and I don't know what you'll say if I tell you. _"I'm fine. I just want to know, do you want to... um... get dinner with me tonight? Not like a date but just like to get to know you." "Sure, Liz, I'd love to. Meet me in the living room at 5." She nodded and Blaise left.

That evening, Bellatrix and Snape and Blaise and Liz just happened to be at the same restaurant. The two couples were on opposite sides of the room, so they never saw each other. On one side was Bellatrix and Snape, laughing together and being in love as usual. On the other side, though, was Blaise and Liz, talking, trying to get to know each other. "So, how does Hermione know you? You weren't at the bachelor party or the batchelorette party."

"Well, I was friends with Hermione in Primary School. I got my letter to Beauxbatons Academy you know, before she went to Hogwarts. I didn't know she was a witch until our 7th year, with the war and her immortalized in history. I met her and her boyfriend, I think his name is Draco, a few days ago on a Muggle boardwalk. They got matching tattoos. She told me about Fern's place, so I packed my things and came here." Blaise laughed. _Draco Malfoy surrounded by Muggles? Doing Muggle things? I didn't realize how much he had changed. _

"Anyway, I'm sorry for last night. I get emotional when I'm tired and they were so hateful." Blaise frowned. "Don't be sorry. I used to be like they were. I used to be really mean, but Draco used to be meaner. We were all young morons. My dad was a Death Eater who taught me to be like that. I learned that we're all the same the hard way. Voldemort tortured and killed my pureblood mother, and then right after, a random Muggle born. Death is death, no matter who's dying."

Liz stared at him. "You're a man of many layers, Blaise. We've all gone through things that make us who we are. I am sorry about your mom, though." Blaise nodded. " Thanks Liz. We know each other's personal private information, I don't even know your favorite color." Liz burst out laughing. "It's purple, and yours?" "Red. Most people assume it's green for Slytherin." Liz nodded.

For dinner they both got a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. They ate while learning more about each other. For dessert, they decided to share a sundae, since it was too expensive to get one each. "What flavor do you want?" Blaise asked Liz. "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough is my favorite, and you?" "The same. I was thinking of hot fudge, chocolate sprinkles and..." "Chocolate chips," They said at the same time. They both smiled. Their ice cream arrived, and they loved splitting it.

Soon the check came, and it was 25 galleons (125£ or $257.75). Liz gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry Blaise. We'd better split it." He laughed and said, "No bloody way. Don't worry about it." She kept insisting, but Blaise kept turning her down. "Fine. Mr. Zabini, forever the gentleman." Though she was teasing him, he laughed with her.

_Well bloody hell, good job Liz. You got yourself in love. Now what are you going to do? _She knew exactly what she was going to do. She and Blaise left the restaurant, and she leaned forward...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Fire**

**Note: Again some ideas by DontCallMeFern. I started a new story about an AU where Hermione and Draco are friends since their first year. **

...and kissed him right on the lips. He was tense at first, and reached to push her away, but then gave in and kissed her back. Wizards walking past them ignored the snogging couple. Most did, at least. Bellatrix and Snape didn't ignore them. They walked away, but kept looking behind them. Bellatrix laughed. "We could do that. We could snog for longer than they can." Snape laughed with her. Then they did kiss, but for no where near as long as Liz and Blaise did. Liz pulled apart from him, and blushed. "Thanks for dinner," she said shyly. He grinned. "No problem."

The next morning, only Bellatrix was up until Liz came downstairs. Bellatrix already had her morning cup of tea. Liz sat by Bellatrix. "Good morning. Can I talk to you?" "You already are, Elizabeth." "Please call me Liz. Anyway, Blaise and I went to dinner to get to know each other, but it turned into a date. I kissed him. He is so amazing. He's cute, like adorably cute, and so sweet and charming too. He's a great kisser and he-" _Man, this girl will not shut up,_ Bellatrix thought. _How can I get away without hurting her feelings? This is so awkward. _" I'll go get you some tea, Liz." "Oh, no thanks. Now anyway Blaise told me about-" _Oh my Merlin shut up! We get it. Blaise is great. He's perfect in your head apparently. But sweetie, I ccould care less. Please just go away. _

" Bellatrix? Hello? Are you listening?" Bellatrix nodded. " Oh good. So anyway, last night he was so sweet when-" _Ugh I could hex you literally to the moon and I would still hear you. We get it. I don't go around bragging about my fiancé. She doesn't want tea, how can I get away without being rude? _Just then, Draco came downstairs. _Thank Merlin she won't talk about her crush in front of his best friend. I owe you a big thanks Draco. She finally shut up. _"G'morning, Draco." "Good morning. How are you girls?" "We're fine, and you?" Liz got up and left. _I guess it got too awkward for her. Ghee, I wonder what that's like._

"Draco, she and Blaise are..." " I know, Aunt Bella. Blaise told me." Bellatrix nodded. She decided to go wake up Severus. She climbed on top of him and gently shook him. " Severus, Severus dear, wake up Severus. He shot straight up, sending her across the bed and onto her back. She laughed. He climbed on top of her this time. "Are...you...okay?" He asked in between laughs. "I love your laugh. Did I ever tell you that? It's so bright and cheerful." " Well, I'm a bright and cheerful person, aren't I?" They burst out laughing together. His laugh only made her laugh harder. Their laughs were suddenly silenced though, when he kissed her.

Fern and Ron were lying in bed, playing with Fluffy. She had named her birthday present Fluffy at the party, which made Harry imitate Hagrid and say, "How do you know about Fluffy?" the way Hagrid said it in their first year. Ron and Hermione had laughed the hardest.

Draco went upstairs to bring tea to Hermione. He saw that she had been crying. He put the tea down and hugged her, comforting her. "What happened?" "I'm a moron. That's what happened." "You're not a moron. You're the smartest witch in our generation, remember?" " Well, the smartest witch in our generation just got fired. I haven't gone to work in a week, Draco. One whole week. They said prior to that I was 'distracted and incompetent.'" She cried even more in his arms. He patted her gently on the back.

"There there. Hey, it's okay. You've been enjoying yourself, haven't you? You've been living life, right? I already told you weMalfoys are still very rich. I told you you didn't need a job. You took it as something in the background. But when you worked, I never got to see you. This can be a good thing if you let it be. Just think: more nights with me, more girls nights, more mornings sleeping in, and much less stress." Hermione tried to smile. She almost did. Draco gently and quickly kissed her. "Anyway, I made you tea." She took it with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Draco." He grinned. "It's what I do because I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Wedding Bells**

**Note: You might think you know this chapter, but you don't. It is shorter, but that's only for dramatic effect. Well, to the story then! **

It was four weeks since Hermione got fired. It was hard for her to readjust, but eventually she did, and relied on Draco as her source of money. They weren't married, but they acted like a pair of newlyweds. Their wedding was set for April 15th. It was only January 21st.

Bellatrix was stressing over the wedding every day, and every night Snape was reassuring her that everything would be perfect. She didn't want anything to go wrong, unlike her last wedding. She still had nightmares and dreams of her ex, but she loved Snape more than her ex. _Do I really or do I just tell myself that I do? What does it matter? I love Severus and I'll never see Phillip again. _

Hermione was trying on her bridesmaid dress again. She and Fern were still the only bridesmaids, despite Bellatrix's new friends. Draco kept telling her that she looked beautiful, but she was still stressed. She booked an appointment to have her hair done on the 28th, since Bellatrix and Snape's wedding was on the 29th. Draco had just been relaxing, since all he needed was a black suit, which he had twenty of. He was the ring bearer, and was still very calm, leisurely, and relaxed.

The other men were relaxing while their girlfriend's panicked. The only girl who was relaxing was Liz. "I've got nobody to impress. I'm not s bridesmaid, I'm not flower girl like Ginny, and Pansy's just always stressed." Blaise laughed harder than he should have. He was never good at flirting, and being head over heels didn't help.

Fern was screaming at Ron, treating him like a secretary. She made him book her appointments, leave messages from her, and get her food or coffee. He laughed, used to Gonny's stress. Fern acted similarly.

The girls were finally all set for the wedding. Bellatrix was nervous, but she loved Severus with all her heart. She walked down the Isle alone, since her father was long dead. Severus was already standing there in a black tuxedo. Wizard weddings are similar to Muggle ones, except instead of a priest, wizards had their ceremonies performed by a special member of the Ministry.

Everybody walked down the Isle, looking beautiful. Ginny dropped rose petals, and Draco brought out the golden rings. "I believe that the couple has prepared their own vows." Bellatrix and Severus nodded slightly. Bellatrix sighed, and started her vow. " Do you, Severus Snape, promise that you will love me forever, and that you will never leave me again, ever?" "I do," he said calmly. "Do you, Bellatrix, promise to-" Just then, a man burst through the doors.

"Stop! Bella, stop the wedding!" Bellatrix blinked, observing the man. "Phillip? Is that you?" He nodded. "Come with me, Bella." Bella ran. She didn't run to Phillip, she just ran. She had to get away. Far, far away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Love Hurts**

**Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short, but it's Dramatic Effect. Slight cursing, and to now be confused for later, Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban but has escaped without anyone noticing for Night Crawlers meetings. With the group split up, he hasn't left Azkaban in months. **

Bellatrix ran and ran. Her heels had slipped off, so she was barefoot. She had to leave. She heard voices behind her, so she apparated away. She was running through a forest now. Her dress was torn and tearing even more, and her veil fell off. She was glad that she had insisted on having her wand with her, since for her last wedding, she was defenseless. _Phillip can't be here. He's dead. It took me years to get over him, and he decides just now, on my wedding day to come back? _She apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

She was drowning her sorrows in rum when Fern showed up. Bellatrix sighed. "Go away, Fern." Instead of leaving, Fern sat down next to her. "It's okay hon. You got scared. Nobody blames you. Severus against Phillip is a hard choice. I'll support either one you choose." Bellatrix nodded, wiped away her tears, and hugged her friend. "Thanks, Fern. I owe you." Fern shrugged. _I have to talk to Phillip and find out why the bloody hell he's back. _

Bellatrix left again, after paying for her drink. She found Phillip. "Hey baby! I knew you still loved me, not some quiet, wimpy douche. Atta girl." She smacked him. " Severus is no wimpy douche, even if he is quiet. Where the bloody hell have you been for the last twenty something years?" "In hiding. I survived our wedding night by casting a spell to make myself almost dead." She was furious with him. "You never once thought to see me? I know bloody well that you know the counter to the Imperio curse. It's not hard to remember, it's Imperio spelled backwards."

"I... I was busy." "Oh yes, you were too busy. Too bloody busy for twenty years to save your wife. Now you think you can just show up on my wedding day? I was a fool to love you. All you are is a jerk. _Anteoculatia." _He sprouted antlers and ran away in shame.

She found Snape back at Fern's manor. "Hey," she said gently. "I'm sorry, I just had a lot to think about. I forgot how much of a jerk Phillip was." Severus laughed. "It's okay, I understand." She smiled and kissed him. " You always do." They went back to the wedding together. Everybody else was already there. They stood together, him in his perfect, crisp suit and her, practically in rags. They said their vows again, and then kissed. Everybody cheered.

Bellatrix noticed something, or more like someone. Neville Longbottom was there, and she realized that she never apologized to him. Everybody was flying to the reception, so she flew next to him. "Hey Neville." He glared at her and drifted away, clearly still very angry at her. "Neville, I'm sorry for your parents. I never even talked to you. I'm so sorry, Neville. It's all my fault." He drifted towards her, sympathy now in his eyes. "No, Bellatrix, it's not. It's Voldemort who is at fault, not you. I'm sorry I'm still ignoring you, it's just hard to forget. I see your face as one of insanity and pure evil." Bellatrix nodded. "I don't get that a lot." Neville laughed.

Hermione was clinging to Draco on his broom. "Still afraid of heights?" Draco said with a laugh. "Riding a wild, unstable dragon doesn't help." Draco nodded. "So would it be bad if I did," he dived down, almost to the ground, then darted back up and said, "that?" Hermione said, "Actually that wasn't scary. That was quite fun." He smiled. _I'm breaking her fear. _

At the reception, everything was going well. Everybody was dancing, drinking, and having a nice time. That is, until an owl came for Draco. He and Hermione sat down to read it.

_Dear Draco, _

_I have been released from Azkaban permanently. I am back at the manor with your mother. She tells me you are engaged, but we do not know who you are engaged to. Please bring her to the manor tonight, around seven. Your mother and I want to meet this mystery woman, who you have told us nothing about. See you tonight. _

_Best wishes,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other, concerned. "He's free. What will he do when he finds out who I am and what I am?" Hermione asked, pointing to the spot where her "mudblood" scar used to be, before Bellatrix removed it. He shrugged, at a loss for words.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Mudblood**

**Note: Lucius and his reactions were inspired by Here's7to6never5growing4up, another loyal Death Eater. Just learned that I can separate parts with lines! **

That night, Draco and Hermione Floo'd to the Malfoy Manor. He held her hand, knowing how uncomfortable she was. They heard footsteps, and Lucius Malfoy entered. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw his son holding hands with Hermione. "My pureblood son is marrying a mudblood? And her especially! You even removed the Dark Mark and replaced it with a rose and her name. Are you doing this just to annoy me? She's a mudblood, Draco." Draco was furious. " Don't use that word, Father." Hermione took a more calm approach. "Mr. Malfoy, I know you're upset, it's understandable for you to be upset. I know that your family has been pure for hundreds of years. But Draco and I love each other."

"I will not give you permission to marry her, Draco." "Well, that's alright, because I didn't ask for your permission. I don't need it. You wanted to meet the woman I love, the woman I'm marrying, and here she is, whether you like it or not. I've spent years trying to impress you and do things the way you wanted. I'm done, Father." Lucius was shocked by his son's defiance. He gruffed and stormed away. "Well that went well," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Hermione said to Draco when they got back to their loft. "No problem, I'm just worried about him doing something at our wedding. I don't want you to get hurt." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be fine, as long as I'm with you." He smiled and pulled her into their bedroom.

* * *

Bellatrix sat with her husband. "How are you?" He asked her. She sighed. "I don't know, Severus. He was such a jerk. He knew that I was alive and under the Imperio curse. He could have freed me, but he didn't. I feel like an idiot. I almost married him." He put his arm around her. He sat, deep in thought, then laughed. "So he really called me a quiet, wimpy douche?" She nodded. "And you really gave him antlers?" She nodded again, a smile spreading on her face. "That's my Bella," he said proudly.

* * *

Blaise sat down next to Liz. "Where are we going?" Liz looked confused. "Going? I'm not going anywhere." He shook his head. "I meant, where is our relationship going?" She shrugged. "Don't worry about the future. Live life now." He smiled at her and kissed her, but worries still swirled in the back of his head.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks sat in her house with Ted (look it up, I dare you) and read Goodnight, Moon to her two girls, Bella and Nancy. She based her daughters' names on her sisters. She had been removed from the house of Black, but she was perfectly happy without magic. She hadn't heard from either of her evil sisters in years, and she loved it.

One day, Ted was at work, when the doorbell rang. It was Bellatrix, wishing only to inform her sister of her situation. Andromeda had screamed and locked the door. Forgetting about magic, she was momentarily shocked when Bellatrix apparated right next to her sister. "Bellatrix, what ever you want, I don't care. Go away, I've given up on magic." Bellatrix tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to Nancy, who was levitating her binkie." Listen Andy. I'm different, and you can never escape magic."

"I know," Andromeda said. "I heard you were under the Imperio curse. Narcissa told me." Bellatrix nodded. "I also heard that you got married. His name is Phillip?" Bellatrix scowled at the name. "No, Andy. I was going to marry him years and years ago. He's a jerk now. I married Severus Snape." Andromeda nodded and smiled. _My sister is finally back, _she thought.

* * *

Phillip lied awake in his bed. _I screwed it up with Bella. How could I explain to her that I'm under the Imperio curse? She's perfectly happy with Severus Snape, and now she thinks I'm a jerk. _A voice laughed. "You did a good job running away from me," he said. "Maybe next time you should try a little harder to save your girlfriend. Lucky for you, I know how to hide a glint. Don't worry, you'll explain everything to Bellatrix tomorrow, and you will be invited to my son's wedding, which I wasn't invited to. You will obliviate that mudblood's good memories of my son, leaving only the raw hate from childhood."

_No, I won't let you hurt anyone else! _" Yes, master Malfoy," he heard himself say. He scowled at Lucius and himself. He stared at the monster in front of him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Fears**

**Note: Thank you all for 20 great chapters. Thanks for all the love (and hate) that has kept me going. By the way, I hate using the same word twice in a row. Don't you hate that that happens? Also, making it more of a book format where quotes are not in paragraphs. **

"Are you sure you're alright by yourself?"

"It's just Diagon Alley," Bellatrix reassured Severus.

_He's go sweet. But I only have to return one dress. What's the worst that could happen? _Those were the words that echoed in her head, and throught the cold stone walls surrounding her. _What's the worst that could happen?_ _What's the worst that could happen? _Bellatrix was living it.

* * *

**One hour ago... **Bellatrix was walking out of a small Muggle dress shop. She swung her bag slightly. She had just returned a dress that was a size too small, and was glad to have such a cute dress in the right size. She smiled at Muggles passing by, in an extremely good mood. She turned onto an empty street, still grinning.

She didn't even have time to frown when she heard the word "_Stupefy_."She just fell, face down, onto the pavement.

* * *

**Now... **The door opened, letting in a bright light. Bellatrix squinted. Something landed by her foot. It was her shopping bag. She was about to scream for help, but no noise came out. Phillip stood in front of her.

"I... Imperio... quick... please," was all he said before tossing her her wand.

"Phillip? I..." She stared at him, and the pleading look in his eyes. She picked up her wand, and said, "_Oiripmi._" He fell to the ground, exhausted. She sat there, staring at him.

He stood up again, a big grin on his face. Bellatrix had freed herself, but had waited to see if he was okay. He stumbled to her and hugged her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I ran away to stop the wedding on my own, but what I said, that wasn't me."

"It's okay, but I love Severus now. I will always wonder what if we lasted, and it's neither of our faults that we split. We just... can't be together. I love Severus with all my heart, and you'll find a new girl."

He leaned in and kissed her. " I'm sorry, I had to do that. Just for one last time. Also, it was Lucius. He kept me under the curse and wanted to make me stop his son's wedding."

Bellatrix's eyes widened, and she left to warn Hermione and Draco. "Goodbye, Bella."

* * *

Bellatrix apparated to Hermione and Draco's loft. She knocked on the door, and got no response. She waited a few minutes and then knocked again. She was starting to worry. She knocked one more time, and then blasted the door down. She searched the whole loft. Only then did she realize that there was a dinner party at Fern's. She also realized that everyone must be worrying about her.

* * *

Bellatrix entered Fern's manor, and heard voices in the dining room.

"No, I'm telling you, Bella should be home by now," Snape said.

"She's fine," Liz calmly stated.

"Stay out of this Liz," Draco snapped. "You barely even know her. She wouldn't just disappear if she wasn't in trouble."

"We have to find her," Fern said emotionally. "Without her, I'd just..." She started to cry a little.

Bellatrix imagined that Ron was hugging her as he said, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

Bellatrix slowly walked into the dining room. She took a deep breath, and sat down next to Severus.

"I told you so," Ron said. Fern burst out laughing, and a snot bubble formed and popped. She blushed, now extremely embarassed. Bellatrix felt all of their eyes on her.

"Phillip. He was under the curse too. He took me, but only to explain and to beg me to remove the curse. It was Lucius. He wants to stop the wedding, Draco. It seems he'll do anything," she explained.

Hermione looked horrified. Draco patted her on the back.

"There there love. It's okay. We just have to stick together. We'll be fine, no matter what." He put his arm around her and she gave a weak smile.

* * *

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, imagining what Lucius might do to stop the wedding. She imagined many different scenarios with many different spells. _She was about to say "I do" when she got hit by the Imperio curse. "I do... not love you, Draco," she said, and ran away. _

_He was about to say "I do" when he got hit by the Obliviate spell. "Get away from me, you filthy mudblood," he said. He pushed her away. _

_They had already said "I do" to each other, when all of a sudden, Draco dropped dead. Her true love and her almost husband died, right then and there. "Draco!" She screamed in vain. He was gone, forever. _

_She screamed again,_ "Draco!" She shot up in their bed. She turned to see Draco, snoring softly. He groaned.

"Yes 'Mione?" He looked at her tired and concerned.

"Just a bad dream. Sorry to wake you up." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down, spooning her.

"Goodnight Draco," she said. "I love you. I always will." He was already fast asleep. In his arms, she finally fell asleep too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Longbottoms**

**Note: Thank y'all for your loyalty. I write this for you, not for me. **

Draco woke up, Hermione still asleep in his arms. He laid there until she woke up. When she finally woke up, she had wild, bushy frizzy bed head. Draco burst out laughing, then fixed her hair for her.

"Good morning, love," he said.

"G'morning Ron, honey."

Draco's eyes widened. "What did you just say?!"

Hermione groaned. "I said, good morning, Ro-Draco, honey." Her eyes widened too.

"Hermione, you said Ron and you know it," he said, very hurt and angry.

"I know, Draco. I'm sorry, but it was a mistake. You know that I love you. I always will and... I always have." She blushed.

His eyes widened again. "Y-you always loved me? Even when I was an arse?"

She nodded. "I knew you were always good on the inside. Deep, deep down on the inside. I always dreamed that I could make your good be free."

"Well, dreams do come true," he said, and they kissed.

* * *

Bellatrix sat in a white room. It was the waiting room at St. Mungo's.

"Mrs. LeStrange," a nurse called to her.

"'Ello Madame. I'd like to see the Longbottoms please."

The nurse nodded, and escorted her to their room. Bellatrix sat down in front of them.

"Uh, hey, Frank, Alice. You must not remember me, but that's understandable. I'm Bellatrix. Bellatrix LeStrange. I'm different now, and I'm sorry. I was under the Imperio curse. I can tell you're not listening. I hope this works, for Neville, your son. _Explico._" Bellatrix sighed, thinking that the damage was too old to counter.

Alice stood still for a minute, deep in thought. Frank sat down, running his hand through his hair. Then, they glanced at Bellatrix, then at each other. "Bellatrix!" They both shouted with joy.

Bellatrix was caught off guard. "You guys are... okay?"

"Well apparently, thanks to you! Oh my, Neville. We have to see our little Neville."

Bellatrix nodded. "I'll take you to him, but it should be a surprise."

* * *

Bellatrix walked into Ginny and Neville's house. "Hey Neville. I got something for you, as sort of an 'I'm sorry I made your parents mentally insane' sort of thing. Ginny might want to see it too."

The trio walked to the front yard, where a 7' by 7' box was sitting on their lawn.

"Bellatrix, I, you shouldn't have," he said, shocked even now by her kindness.

"Go on Neville, open it, sweetie," Ginny urged him.

He pulled the ribbon, and the whole box fell.

"Neville, my baby!" Alice said, running to him.

"M-m-mum? P-pop?"

Neville had already started crying. So did Bellatrix and Ginny. Neville introduced his parents to Ginny.

"She's lovely, Neville. You've grown up so nicely too. I remember those times, Neville, when you came and visited us. Thank you, Neville."

"And thank you so much, Bellatrix," Neville said, hugging her.

* * *

Lucius sat in his cozy chair, thinking and plotting. _Everybody is getting their happy ending except me. Why should I be cursed to unhappiness while my son marries a dirty mudblood? With Phillip gone, how could I possibly stop the wedding? Oh yes, I have just the right plan..._

* * *

**Hey, sorry chapters take so long, but my story Odd Friends is much more popular, so it gets top priority. Also, short for dramatic effect. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Happiness**

_Dear Draco, _

_I have heard you have a fiancé. I would like to meet her. If you can, meet me at the manor later today, at 2. If you can't, write me back to reschedule. That is all. I will either see you both or I won't. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco showed the letter to Hermione. "I know that it's a trap, but I'll be here for you. It's up to you. Do you want to go?"

Hermione nodded. "I won't let him keep us apart. He shouldn't try anything."

Draco nodded, but he was still worried.

* * *

Later that day, Draco and Hermione arrived at the Malfoy Manor.

"'Ello Draco, Hermione. Please sit." Lucius motioned to the couch. "Pleasure to see you again, Miss Granger."

Just then, Daphne apparated in.

"'Ello Draco, and the mudblood? You're shagging the mudblood?"

Hermione frowned. "Don't call her that," Draco said defensively.

"Or what?" Daphne taunted.

Lucius smiled. All Draco had to do was hex the girl, or even better, hit her. Then, Hermione would see his true colours. But he didn't.

"Hermione, we should go. This is clearly one of my father's pitiful attempts to split us up."

Hermione nodded. "Goodbye Father, Daphne. I'll see you... I hope not soon."

"_Obliviate_!" Lucius shouted, aiming for his son. He missed, but hit Hermione instead, just as they left. Lucius grinned.

* * *

Ron and Fern were sitting together at a McDonald's in Muggle London.

"Wow Ron. This place is so simple, I can't believe I've never been here before," Fern said, and then bit into a hamburger.

Ron smiled. "So, I have two questions. First, how's your burger?"

"It's really good. What's the second question?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Fern Mary Belvin, will you marry me?" Ron asked, on his knee and holding a ring.

She, along with everyone else in the restaurant, gasped.

" Oh Ronald, yes!" The restaurant applauded.

* * *

Hermione and Draco arrived at their loft. Hermione screamed.

"Malfoy! What are you doing? Where are we? Are you here to mock me and call me mudblood? Isn't my scar enough mockery?"

She looked for her scar, and stared, confused, at her scarless skin. She took the ring off her finger and examined it.

"Who am I engaged to?" Hermione stared at him, her distrust showing.

"'Mione? We're at our loft. We're engaged. My father... He did something to you, didn't he?"

Hermione just stared at him. "I don't know. Why should I believe you anyway, Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. "You can trust me, Hermione. Besides, you can ask anyone, Harry, Ginny, Ron, anyone."

Hermione impatiently said, "Fine then, Malfoy. Let's just say that your father did something. What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, I'd suggest that you call me Draco,and that we go to St. Mungo's," he retorted calmly.

Hermione nodded, still not trusting him.

* * *

She apparated to the hospital, and found him waiting. She checked in, and they went to their room, which was a few floors upstairs.

"Miss Granger, we have a potion that can help. It takes about two hours, but there are no side effects, so don't worry," a nurse said.

They brought out the potion, and Hermione stared at it.

"Whenever you're ready," Draco said patiently.

She looked at him. _He is being nice. Maybe he has changed. I guess I'll find out if this thing works. _She took a swig from the glass that the potion was in. It was bittersweet, but she enjoyed the taste. The finished the glass, and sat in wait.

After about an hour, Draco asked, "Anything yet?"

She didn't answer. She was deep in thought. Memories swirled through her head, from their first kiss, to their first "I love you," to their engagement, Lucius and Daphne, and everything else came rushing back to her.

"D-D-Draco," she stuttered. "I remember... everything."

He smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank goodness you're back. I missed you. I can't believe my own father would do that," Draco said when they pulled apart.

"I missed you too." She kissed him again.

* * *

Hermione and Draco apparated to Fern's manor to tell them about their long day.

"You're never going to believe what my day was like," Hermione and Fern said at the same time.

Hermione laughed. "I bet mine beat yours, but you can go first."

Ron grinned as Fern said, "Ron proposed."

"That's great! Good for you, Won Won," Draco teased.

Ron hit him in the arm, still grinning. "So what's so great about your day?"

"Well, nothing, but it was unbelievable. So, Draco's dad writes to us and invites us over. We go, and Daphne shows up, which was clearly planned. She tried to provoke Draco, but he stayed calm. As we leave, I get hit with the Obliviate spell, and basically forget everything after the war. So we're at our loft, me flipping out and Draco still calm, at least on the outside. I didn't trust him, but I agreed to go to St. Mungo's. An hour after drinking some potion, while Draco patiently waited next to me, I finally remembered everything again," Hermione explained.

Fern laughed. "You're right. That is more unbelievable and exciting.

* * *

Lucius had no more ideas. They could break any spell, and Draco had greatly changed and was much calmer. Lucius wasn't going to murder his own lad, nor his wife. No matter what her blood status was, he wasn't a killer anymore. _Maybe Draco's right. He does love her. Maybe they should be together. _He tried to shake the thought from his mind, but it wouldn't leave. He realized that it was Narcissa talking to him, not his conscience.

He sighed. "Fine Nagcissa, I'll leave them alone. But our bloodline will-"

"Shut up about the damned bloodline, Lucius. This is love, true love, and that doesn't revolve around blood," Narcissa said.


	23. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Bellatrix and Severus Snape stayed in Fern's house for a while longer, and then got their own flat in London, blocks away from Draco and Hermione's loft. They had one child, a daughter named Lily Snape.

* * *

Draco and Hermione stayed married, and had twins, named Scorpio and Fred. They had a wonderful marriage, and Lucius never dared to try to break them up. Lucius returned to Azkaban, where he stayed for the rest of his life.

* * *

Ron and Fern married, with Harry as the best man and Hermione as the maid of honor. They had two children, Rose and Hugo Weasley. They stayed in Fern's manor.

* * *

Harry and Pansy eventually married. They had three children, James, Albus, and Lily Potter. They split up years later, and neither ever remarried. Harry got full custody of all three children.

* * *

Liz and Blaise never married, but they stayed a couple. They had a squib child, named Melanie, who they loved greatly.

* * *

Neville and Ginny, though they were madly in love and married, we're never able to have a child, to their dismay.

* * *

Rose, Albus, and Scorpio became close friends at Hogwarts, and went on many adventures together.

* * *

**That's the end. Thank you for your loyalty to the story. Feel free to visit my other stories. Well, goodbye. **


End file.
